Pavlov's Bell
by Hedgehogmadhatter
Summary: Inuyasha chooses Kikyo. Kagome leaves & marries Hojo. She inherits the shrine & moves back with her children & Hojo but is Hojo cheating on her? Inuyasha senses her presence & comes to investigate. THIS TIME IT'S KAGOME'S CHOICE NOT INUYASHA'S.
1. Voices

_Pavlov's Bell_

_When the quest was over Inuyasha chose Kikyo. Kagome climbed out of the well and went on with her life. She eventually married Hojo and moved away. Now her mother is gone and she's inherited the shrine. Hojo and Kagome move back to the shrine with their two girls. Kagome is disillusioned with her life and depressed. Hojo doesn't have time for her and all she can do is think back to the well. The adult Inuyasha senses her presence and comes to investigate._

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha.

_One: Voices_

* * *

Ayumi raced into the room and called out. "MOM! The window in my new room is stuck. It's so hot in here. I'm gonna die." 

Kagome sat down the broom and turned to her eldest daughter. "You aren't going to die. The window is probably just stuck. Let's go up there and I'll force it open."

They climbed the old wooden stairs and Kagome stepped into her old room. Layers of dust covered every surface and she sneezed. _Mom's been gone five years now, when's the last time we sent someone to clean this place? _Her old furniture was gone but the spots where her bed and desk had sat were still worn into the floor.

Kagome walked up to the window and pushed hard on the frame. It was painted shut. She threw her weight behind her hands and it didn't budge. _Damn it._

Kagome went down stairs to the kitchen to retrieve her trusty, rubber mallet. She returned to the window and carefully pounded the window loose from the frame. She dropped the mallet and pushed. The old latex paint cracked and the window slid open. Ayumi clapped and Kagome saw the old yellow of her childhood room shining through four layers of white paint. She leaned against the window and looked out over the tiny ledge of a roof.

_Inuyasha used to sit up here. This window is perfect for sneaking out after hours…maybe I should move Ayumi to Gramp's old room._

"Ayumi."

"Yeah mom?"

"You know this roof isn't safe. If you climb out here you will break your neck."

Ayumi frowned. "Mom, it's not like I'm gonna sneak out like you used to. I'm not that stupid." She pronounced the word mom as it had three syllables and Kagome wondered when she'd started using this tone.

She knew who Ayumi had been talking to and answered. "You do realize your uncle Souta doesn't know everything right?"

Ayumi laughed and Kagome knew she'd been dismissed. _She's only eight! Was I this way when I was eight? I wish Mom were still here to tell me._

Miya burst through the door and began whining. "Mom why does Ayumi get the best room? It's not fair that she gets everything just because she's older!" She clenched her tiny fists and held them at her sides.

Kagome bent down in front of her six year old. "You don't like Souta's old room? He stayed there nineteen years and turned out just fine."

Miya pouted. "It's not fair."

Kagome sighed and stood up. "You're right it's not. But age does come with privileges. I'm the oldest girl in this house and I've got the biggest room."

Miya made a face. "But that's not the same. You have to share your room with dad."

Kagome mussed her short hair. "You should be happy to have your own room. If we hadn't moved here you'd still be in the apartment sharing a room with Ayumi."

"I guess you're right." She allowed and began to dance around the room pretending to be a ballerina. "Can we paint my room pink?"

Ayumi shook her head. "You are such a loser."

Kagome scolded gently. "Don't call your sister names! And there will be no painting until this place is clean so everyone grab a trash bag and get a move on!"

* * *

Hojo was in the shrine yard hauling away broken tree limbs and raking leaves. Kagome brought out a cold glass of water. He was grateful and drank deeply while she scanned the yard. Hojo passed her the empty frosty glass and gave her a quick kiss, his lips still chilly from the water. 

"Thanks! So are you sure you're up to running a shrine and chasing after the girls?'

Kagome was skeptical but refused to acknowledge it. "I have to. There's no one in the family left and it's been closed far too long. Besides I've already put an in order for those silly Shikon Jewel Key flashlight chains.

Hojo laughed. "Those things are the greatest! I carried one all through school. It was a great excuse to get up here and see you."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Humph. I'll remember that when the girls are older and keep an eye out for over zealous young boys."

"This place is great and so big. I'm grateful the firm agreed to transfer me here." He gestured to the expansive yard. "This will be great for the girls and the schools are better too."

Kagome agreed but she wasn't sure the shrine was safe. But maybe she was just being silly. After all, the place was so peaceful. "Did you get the pad lock from the hardware store?"

Hojo pulled it from his pocket and tossed to Kagome who caught it. "I don't know why you are so worried about that old well house. The girls know better than to play in there and the well is boarded up. They'll be fine."

Kagome put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "Yeah but I fell down that well when I was a kid and don't want them to get…hurt."

Hojo said. "I remember that. You were seventeen and drunk. You broke your ankle and it took the whole fire department to get you out."

Kagome blushed at the memory. "Before then when I was younger, I fell down and it took Mom and Grandpa three days to find me." _Well it sorta happened like that…didn't it? I'm just leaving out a few of the essentials._

Hojo picked up the rake. "This is the first I've heard of that. Maybe you should lock it then, just for your own safety."

Kagome lightly punched his arm. "Funny, funny man."

Hojo rolled his eyes. "I've told everyone I'm a battered husband but no one will believe me. Hey, isn't that the well Souta had dedicated some obscure guardian? What was his name…Inu yokai?"

Kagome answered without thought, "Inuyasha. And Souta never completed that, mom got sick and we dropped everything."

"Inuyasha, so what'd he do?"

Kagome felt the early autumn chill on her face. "He pursued the Shikon no tama but then became its protector." _My protector_. "As such it gives him a place of honor here at the shrine."

Hojo shrugged, "If you say so. I don't know how you keep all of that lore straight. Sometimes I think you lived there in a past life."

Kagome smiled. "You never know."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're tough but I can't imagine you, as you are now, living five hundred years ago. You love modern conveniences too much for that."

Kagome shot back. "Maybe that's why I love modern convenience; I know what it's like to do without it." _I don't think Hojo's slept a day on the ground in his life._

Hojo looked at Kagome and shook his head. He'd never fully understand her. When he first met her, he was attracted to the mystery. Everyday he was able to spend with her was like winning the scratch off instant lotto or finding two 1000 yen notes in the bottom of his washing machine. He never knew what to expect and even though he tried to find a new girl, no one was ever as interesting as his Kagome. Now she was just strange but he still loved her even when she made his head hurt.

Kagome saw the expression on his face and huffed. "I hate it when you give me that patronizing look."

"I was merely thinking how lucky I am to have you." lied Hojo.

"Yeah I am SO sure that's it."

He pulled her against his chest in a bear hug. "Why do you always doubt me?"

Kagome reassured him. "I was just kidding." But she wasn't. She loved Hojo but always believed something was missing. It was unfair to him to explore the feeling so she shoved it down into the pit of her belly and ignored it.

Hojo released her and returned to raking. "I want to have everything ready for the moving van when it gets here next week. I don't want you to be stuck unpacking all those boxes and moving the furniture by yourself."

Kagome nodded. "We should have all the painting and cleaning done by then and we can concentrate on moving in."

"I hate to go on such a long trip after we've just got here but you know how it is… If we want to live here, I'll have to travel a bit more often."

Kagome bit her lip. "I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"We couldn't keep the girls in the old neighborhood. It was too crowded and the crime rate was going up. This will be worth the sacrifice. You'll be so busy with the shrine you won't have time to miss me."

She doubted this but nodded anyway. Only a fool would turn down a free house. Now that they had no mortgage payment they had a chance to save money for the girls' futures and pay off all their bills.

* * *

A week later… 

Kagome stood on the ladder diligently gliding the paint roller over the wall in front of her. She loved the smell of fresh paint but after painting every room in the shrine she could go the rest of her life without ever smelling it again. Her arm ached as she reached up higher covering the wall up to the ceiling with a fresh lemon yellow.

Miya leaned in through the open living room window. "MOM!" she yelled.

Kagome winced. _Why are the girls always yelling? Do they think I'm deaf?_

"What?" she asked without turning around.

"Ayumi's hurt."

Kagome tossed the roller to the plastic sheet covering the floor and jumped down from the ladder. "Where is she?" Her mind filled with a thousand horrible possibilities.

Miya led her to the locked well house. The lock hung open and the door was ajar. Kagome was filled with a quick fear. She found Ayumi holding her arm and crying. She was seated on the boards covering the entrance to the well. _Inuyasha's well._

"Baby, let me see your arm."

Ayumi held it out and Kagome saw a small jagged cut across the inside of her arm. The boards were covered in spatters of her young daughter's blood.

Kagome clicked her tongue. "Looks like we might need to get you some stitches but you'll live." Ayumi burst into a fresh round of tears and Kagome walked her out of the well house back towards the main residence.

Kagome sat Ayumi on the kitchen counter then proceeded to clean the wound. She was happy to discover it was shallow and decided to use a butterfly bandage instead of going the hospital. She carefully dabbed Neosporin on the wound and covered it in tiny Scooby Doo band-aides. "Okay kiddo you are as good as new. Thank goodness you've had your tetanus shot last month for school."

Ayumi's lower lip trembled. Kagome pulled up a chair and set across from her at eye level. "Now, what were you doing in the well house?"

"I wanted to see it…"

Kagome raised a brow. "And you didn't get a good enough look the other day when I showed it to you and told you to stay out of it?"

Ayumi shook her head and her dark chin length hair moved with her. "I was curious."

Kagome sighed. "Why would you be curious about a dangerous, dusty, moldy, old well house?"

She answered slowly. "I don't know but it's just interesting."

"Have you been talking with Souta again?"

Ayumi cocked her head to one side and Kagome saw the ideas forming. "No, but would he know more about the well?"

"Ayumi there isn't anything special about that well. It's just a good way to get hurt. If you fall down there I don't know what I will do."

She frowned. "Mom I was careful, I wouldn't fall in."

Kagome pushed her hair back from her face. "I've fallen in twice. The first time it took them THREE days to find me. And I'm your perfect mom, how can I trust that you wouldn't make the same mistake?"

"What were you doing when you fell in?"

Kagome smirked. _That's the question of a lifetime isn't it?_ "I was cleaning the well house and slipped in a puddle of water."

"That must've been a bad slip." answered Ayumi her voice heavy with skepticism. "I thought you were talking to the boy."

Kagome's heart leapt from her chest into her throat. "What boy?"

"The boy in the well." Ayumi looked at Kagome as though she was stupid.

"Does he talk to you? Have you seen him?"

Ayumi studied her shoes. "I've heard his voice. I don't think he can get out. He sounds so… small."

Kagome tipped Ayumi's chin up with her forefinger. "Is he a child?'

She nodded.

"What does he say to you?"

"He sings but I don't know the song."

Kagome was perplexed. Her first thought was of Shippo but surely he'd be an adult by now and he couldn't cross over the well. Ever since they purified and burned the jewel she hadn't been able to return. Kagome didn't know how they did it. She had to leave before it was done. But when she jumped down the well the next morning her feet hit solid dirt and had every other time since. _What the hell is calling to my daughter?_

"That's it? You've just heard singing?"

She nodded again.

"Ayumi are you sure the singing was coming from the well?" Kagome knew her daughter was gifted with a great imagination.

"Yeah, Miya heard it too." She pushed down on the edges of the bright green band aide.

Kagome stood up and put her hands on her hips as she gazed out the window over the sink at the seemingly innocent well house.

_I wonder if we just have an ordinary run of the mill ghost?_ But her gut knew better. _Something is in the damned well, again. God I hope it doesn't have a hundred legs. Oh well, guess there's no point in scaring the kids with it. This can wait until after bedtime. I hope Hojo gets home soon._

Hojo called fifteen minutes later. He was stuck at work finishing up a proposal for their new client. His boss wanted it to be done by the morning and all of the engineers had resolved to pull an all nighter. Kagome sighed.

"That's okay? Are you coming home at all tonight?"

A voice called out in the distance on the other side of the phone. Hojo answered hurriedly, "After midnight for a couple hours of sleep and a quick shower. I gotta run but Babe, I love you."

"I love you too," whispered Kagome and heard the click as he disconnected. Her red headed husband was out to save the world by building a better, faster, smaller widget or microchip. _When did I stop saving the world? Funny thing, I guess it just decided to stay saved this last time._

The sun set and Kagome dragged her girls off to the sleeping bags she'd laid out in their rooms. She couldn't wait for the moving van to arrive in the morning. The house was sparsely furnished as her mother had moved most of her furniture into storage. Kagome wanted to go through it all but thought it was best for the girls if they used the furniture from the apartment because it would make the shrine feel more like home.

Kagome walked down the darkened hall. It felt odd to be back in her childhood home. She imagined she heard Gramps yelling about something or Souta calling her name. But there was nothing there but dust and cobwebs. Actually she'd dusted and now everything smelled of fresh paint but in the dark the cobwebs still seemed visible.

Kagome pulled a heavy flash light from the kitchen cupboard and searched in vain for something that could pass as a weapon. Sadly the only thing she found was a shovel but it would do. She took a drink of cold, stale coffee and gathered her nerve to approach the well house.

* * *

Notes: 

This is a short story maybe five or six chapters long. Enjoy! Update coming soon.


	2. Got to Believe in Something

_Chapter Two _

_Got to Believe in Something: Why Can't it be me? _

Kagome found the well house door open and swaying in the night breeze. All seemed…quiet.

She kicked the door all the way open and stepped inside. The shovel was out and she was ready to do battle. _It's no bow and arrow but even if I can't charge it with scared energy I can still beat something half to death._

Kagome searched the tiny hut and only found a few dead mice and fifty years of dust. Still nothing.

Disgusted she sat on the steps leading down to the well and pointed the beam of the flash light on the boarded up mouth of the well.

It was smaller than she remembered. But then her hips were wider. _Ugh, I'd rather not think about that…_

The light from the flash light passed over Ayumi's dried blood. _Damn that girl sure is a bleeder. I've never seen anyone who can cut their finger and get the blood on every surface of a room like she can. _

She stood and examined the boards. They were nailed down and when she pulled on them they refused to budge. _Still sturdy and look Grandpa's sutras are still here._

Kagome picked one up and it fell to dust in her hands. She sat back on the stone stairs. _Okay what now genius? _It was strange but she was almost disappointed there was no yokai well house monster to do battle with. Instead she sat on the steps facing the falsely accused well with the shovel across her knees. _If Hojo finds me like this…I'll never hear the end of it. _

"Inuyasha…what are you doing tonight?" her voice echoed of the back of the house. _Are you with Kikyo and dozens of adorable kids with long black hair and pointy furry ears? _

Kagome pushed the shovel from her lap and held her head in her hands. _Wonder if his kids mouth back to him? _

_What am I gonna do with Ayumi? She gets worse everyday. Why won't Hojo help me? His work is important but aren't his kids important too? Sometimes I feel like I'm a single parent._

Kagome heard a creak of old wood bending. She snatched up the shovel and held it over the mouth of the well. Her hands were steady and her teeth gritted. _Bring it on, I've still got it! _

She stood in the defensive position for two minutes. "What the hell are you? You are not welcome here. You have no claim on me or my family. Show yourself!"

A stray cat jumped over the well and ran between her spread feet. Kagome felt incredibly stupid and tossed the shovel down. The well house was clean. She was being ridiculous. Mistress Centipede was still dust and all was quiet.

Kagome felt dejected. _I'm out here yelling at a well for God sakes! What is wrong with me?_

She'd long ago come to terms with losing Inuyasha. At first it was the deepest pain she'd ever felt, second only to the death of her father. But in retrospect she should have been able to predict it. He was fiercely loyal and Kikyo was his first love.

_And he belongs in his own time. He would have hated here so much and I couldn't stay there. So that's it. It been settled for fourteen years… So why am I standing out here yelling at the stupid well?_

Damned well, everything seemed to center around it. She was right to lock it away. _If I catch the girls in here again, I'm gonna ground the living hell out of them._

Her world was here. Not there. She lived in the present not the past and her greatest fear was that one of her girls would be called into the damned well. _How did my mom stand it?_ And how would she explain it to Hojo?

Hojo lived in a world of facts, figures and logic. There were no grays in his world. Everything except his dress socks was either black or white. There was no in-between. No room for maybes, what ifs or the supernatural. If there was a problem then he didn't want to hear about it. He wanted to solve it. She remembered all the gifts he brought her in junior high. Special slippers, herbal remedies...the embarrassing hemorrhoid pillow, all of it were his solutions to her problems.

* * *

Eight years ago… 

In their apartment in downtown Tokyo the tiny sliding glass door that opened to their patio was haunted. Ever morning there was a heated discussion about who had left the door open. Kagome locked it every night before going to bed and Hojo found it unlocked and standing open every morning.

Eventually he blatantly accused her of lying about the stupid patio door. Kagome was furious. Why would she, an adult woman, lie about something so silly? The trouble started when she was pregnant with Ayumi so there were no children to blame. Why couldn't he just believe her and help her investigate the problem? How could he think she was so immature she would lie to get attention?

The last straw broke late one Sunday morning. Kagome sat on the living room couch with a hot cup of green tea with a book propped up on her oversized pregnant belly. She heard the noise of the sliding glass lock popping open and jerked her head up from the book. While she was watching the latch fell open and the door slid across the track until it was standing wide open.

Kagome set down her tea, got up to lock and close the door. She sat down and went back to her book. Ten minutes later the lock popped and the door opened again by itself. She walked out on the patio to see if there was some construction going on or anything that might be jarring or shaking the door open. But there was nothing.

She decided whether or not it was a ghost, it was dangerous to leave the door open. Kagome took a broom handle and jammed it in the tack of the sliding glass door. The door slid open then hit the broom handle and stopped.

This trick worked until the pounding started. Kagome was in the kitchen and was startled and nearly dropped a hot pan on her foot. She rushed out to the living room and watched the tiny door shake with the force of the pounding. At first she was terrified then her old self kicked in and then she was angry. Hojo thought she was crazy, or at least he treated her that way, and it was all because of this ghost.

Her first inclination was to break out the camcorder and tape it. _That_ would show him. Then Kagome had a better idea. She removed the broom stick and leaned it against the wall. That night before she went to bed she put it back. She made sure their bedroom door was open and climbed into bed beside Hojo.

Kagome woke at 1 am when Hojo sat straight up in bed. His face was pale and his eyes wide.  
"Someone's in the apartment! I'm gonna call for help."

Kagome panicked. She hadn't planned on Hojo calling the police. She put her hand on his arm. "It's just the stupid cat again. Why don't you go look?"

Hojo began to protest but the pounding started again. Kagome pulled the covers to her chin. "It's something on the balcony; there isn't anything in the apartment. We are twenty stories up; it's just the cat or something. Go look."

Hojo relented and crept from the bed to the bedroom door. Kagome leaned up so she could see his expression. His mouth fell open and he pointed. "The damn patio door, it's shaking!"

Kagome smiled and slid out of bed and stood beside him. "Look it at go."

She walked over the door and removed the broom handle. Once free the door slid open and the apartment was filled with the cool night air. She felt like throwing her head back and yelling out _Ta Da!_

Hojo examined the door and never did find a reasonable explanation for how it was behaving. He complained to the building's manager who moved them to a 'quieter' apartment. He never admitted the cause was supernatural nor did he apologize to Kagome. Of course she never brought it up because he was so over worked trying to get ahead at the firm.

But then how much effort did it take to tell someone 'I'm sorry and you're not crazy'? _Should've, could've, would've…are the words that run the world_. It was never the big things in life that drove a person over the edge but all the little things.

* * *

Present…

Kagome knew she could never tell Hojo about the well. Even if he believed her she didn't think he could take it. It was funny to think after all that happened now only she and Souta knew about it.

Sometimes it felt like a big conspiracy theory or a mirror that she could look into and see past her own reflection. When Hojo looked into the same mirror he saw his thirty one year old wife but Kagome saw so much more.

She bent down and retrieved the shovel. _Ayumi must have heard a neighbor boy or a tourist singing. There is nothing here._ Kagome shut the door and made sure it was firmly locked.

She jogged back to the house. Had she followed the example of Lot's wife and turned back, she would have noticed the door was glowing.

* * *

One month later… 

Kagome poured the green tea and set out the breakfast milk on the table. Her girls loved sugary American cereal. It was a habit she'd tried in vain to break them of.

Ayumi poured milk over her corn puffs. "Mom have you seen my math book?"

Kagome was helping Hojo search for his keys and didn't have the time or patience to chase down a missing text book. "Didn't you put it away last night? Why didn't you get ready for school before you went to bed?"

Ayumi said. "I thought I did, I just forgot."

Miya knocked her bowl off the table. It fell to the floor and shattered into many milk covered pieces of porcelain. She began to cry.

Hojo went back into the living room still searching for his keys. "I can't be late!"

Kagome called to him. "Just take the bus. I'm sure the keys will show up later today."

"I can't! I have to drive to the airport after work. We have that meeting in Bangkok tomorrow."

Kagome's hand found her hip. "You can't go. Ayumi's play is tonight. She's worked so hard to catch up on the lines and they put her in it even though she's new. You promised."

Hojo shrugged. "I don't have a choice. The client wants to see the prototype one more time. I wanted to see the play too but this is more important."

Ayumi complained. "Dad but you promised!" She wandered in from the kitchen and looked up at him.

Before Hojo donned his poker face, Kagome saw the guilt in his eyes. _Why am I mad? He really can't help it._ "Ayumi, we'll just tape it and Dad will watch when he gets home." _Whenever that is._

Hojo gave her a grateful look. "Thanks!" He put his hand in his suit pocket and Kagome heard the jangle of his keys. "Guess I had them the whole time." He grinned sheepishly and headed towards the front door.

Kagome said. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Hojo panicked for a moment then frowned. "What?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and he laughed. "Oh yeah." Hojo came back to give her a quick embrace and peck on the lips. The he picked up his brief case and carry on bag as he rushed out the door.

Kagome went back to the kitchen and began mopping up the spilt milk.

* * *

Hours later… 

Kagome sat in front on the ledger chewing on the top of her pen. _How am I ever going to make this place profitable? I don't expect to get rich but we need to make some money… Maybe I should start offering fortunes again. They are always so popular. _

The phone beside her rang. She answered and it was the credit card company.

"This is your Visa card fraud protection team. We are calling to verify charges to your account."

Kagome sat down the pen. "What charges?"

"Yesterday someone purchased two round trip plane tickets from Tokyo to Hokkaido and then hotel reservations at the Noboribetsu Roykan resort." The woman's tone was brisk and business like.

Kagome bit her lip. "What the hell? I don't know anything about this."

The woman rattled of the phone number the purchase had been made from and Kagome recognized Hojo's cell phone number. She sighed. "I don't know if they are fraud but I need to check with my husband first."

"That's fine Mam you have five business days to contact us if they are not your charges."

"Thank you." Kagome hung up the phone and sat in dumb silence. The floor rushed up meet her but then she realized she'd only slipped off the chair. Who was Hojo taking to an exclusive roykan (hot spring) resort? How long had this been going on?

Kagome's mind pulled up every late night meeting, every missed family outing and all of his frequent business trips. Could Hojo betray her? Could the boy who brought her gifts have a mistress?

Fourteen years ago Inuyasha told her. "I want you to go back, it's where you belong. Go see that boy…the one who gives you stuff. You will be better off without me."

Now here she was and the boy was now a man who was cheating on her. Until now she'd always believed loyalty was the one trait Inuyasha and Hojo shared.

_How could he do this? What about the girls? Don't they mean anything to him? _

Kagome pulled herself to her feet. What if she was wrong and it was just a mistake or even better fraud? She was over reacting. She shouldn't worry until she had reason to. _But isn't a husband who is never home and purchases resort tickets without me reason enough to worry?

* * *

_

Notes:

I am glad ya'll like this. I actually worked hard on this one because it doesn't take place in the good old USA and I had to do some real research. Iz helped but not much…lazy hedgehog. Going out for Sushi tonight (yay!) and am cleaning my house now (boo!) so no more updates on any stories today!


	3. Tequila Lullaby

_Chapter Three _

_Tequila Lullaby _

Kagome sat in front of her vanity mirror holding her eyeliner pen. She'd forgotten she was here to apply make up and instead was staring straight ahead at the woman in the mirror wondering when she had lost her grip on everything that mattered.

Ayumi pushed open her door and meandered up to the makeup table wearing her fancy silk kimono that Kagome had purchased for the play.

"Mom can I wear some of your makeup?" She picked up a plum lipstick and began to apply it.

Kagome plucked the silver tube from her daughter's hand. "I'm sorry Ayumi but none of the other ladies maids will be wearing makeup in the play and don't you want to match?"

Ayumi considered this. "I guess so." Apparently this eight year old was old enough to care about standing out from her peers.

She leaned forward and picked up a silver picture frame from the vanity counter. "Is this grandma when she was younger?"

A young woman with short black hair smiled for the camera. She held up a diploma and was wearing a graduation gown. Kagome sighed. "Yup that's your grandma when she graduated from college."

Ayumi held the glass of the picture to her nose. "She's really pretty. Like you."

Kagome smiled. These were the times she was glad she was a mom, unlike earlier when she had to fight Ayumi to get her to finish her homework. "Yeah she was."

She ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "You're her namesake and she was always so proud of that."

"Don'tcha miss her?" Ayumi returned the picture to the vanity.

Kagome answered honestly. "More than anything."

Ayumi's lips thinned. "What will I do if you or dad die?"

"You'd work through it and keep going." Kagome began brushing her hair. She didn't want to push Ayumi away but they couldn't be late for the play.

Ayumi's eyes shone and Kagome knew she was on the verge of tears. "I couldn't stand it if I lost you or dad."

A horrible thorny hand of guilt twisted it's self around Kagome's heart. _If he's cheated on me I'm getting a divorce._ But looking at her daughter's face made her question everything.

Kagome ran the brush though Ayumi's short hair. "It could happen but both of us are very healthy and still young. I think you'll be putting up with us for many, many years to come."

Ayumi grinned showing of the gap in her smile from the tooth she lost at school earlier in the day. "Promise."

"I will do my best."

* * *

Kagome managed to sit through the longest children's play in the history of mankind. She always loved to see her kids perform but tonight her thoughts didn't belong to the play.

She stood and clapped with the other parents but wasn't paying attention.

The woman beside her touched her elbow. "My daughter's the flower! Isn't she adorable?"

Kagome squinted at the stage where no less than ten 'flowers' danced. "Sure is!" she lied.

On the drive home Kagome's mind continued to wander. _If I leave him what am I going to do with the girls? But I can't stay if he has another woman. _

No she would never make that decision or mistake a second time. Kagome loved Hojo because she was his entire world. _At least I used to be._

When Hojo held her hand or when she caught him watching her when he didn't think she'd notice; she knew he was thinking of her and not some other woman. _Like Kikyo, Hojo never had a Kikyo. It was always just me. _

But now it wasn't. Kagome's stomach churned at the thought of always sharing the man she loved.

She thought back to when Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo. _I came back and asked to stay. I loved him and didn't care what it took. I just had to be near him. Then a year and a half later he tore my heart from my chest. It was my own stupid fault. I should have expected it. But not from Hojo, never from him. Didn't our marriage vows mean anything! In a few months it'll be ten years. Ten years and this is how it ends. _

_Maybe we should get counseling? Ten years is too long of an investment to throw away. But what will I say… Will I have to explain Inuyasha for the therapy to work? After all how many other woman spent their teens in the Feudal Era? That is a profound part of who I am today and no over paid shrink will ever understand. They'll lock me away for sure._

The car veered off the road and Kagome heard her girls scream when she struck the heavy public mailbox. She slammed on the brakes and brought the car to a grinding halt.

The mailbox was anchored to the sidewalk in concrete and didn't even budge.The front end of the car didn't seem to be so lucky. From inside the car Kagome could tell the right headlight was out. The crunching nose of bending metal told her the right side of the car had sustained heavy damage. She groaned and slammed her head back against her head rest.

_DAMNIT! Hojo is gonna freak! _

_Oh wait. Why do I care what he thinks? _

Kagome turned around to see the girls in the back seat. They were wide eyed and crying but seemed unhurt. "Are you guys okay?"

Miya sniffled than laughed. "I'm fine. Can we do that again?"

Ayumi howled. "No. We can't do that again." She wiped her nose on her silk sleeve and took on an accusatory tone. "Mom's in so much trouble with dad."

Kagome's knuckles whitened on the steering wheel. "Ayumi, everything is fine." She sighed and opened the car door to inspect the damage.

Except for a scratch the mail box was unharmed. _How in the hell did that happen? What do they make those things out off? _Kagome circled the four foot high black metal box but it wasn't even dented. The car's headlight hung down from it's socket and a chuck of the front end was dented to match the square edge of the mailbox.

She'd done at least sixty thousand (aprox $5000) yen of damage to the car. It would take days to repair and she'd have to rent a loaner. _There goes the insurance premium. Good work Kagome. _

Kagome climbed back into the car and pulled away from the mail box. She saw rubber tire treads on the road and a thin scrape of her blue paint on the mail box but no other damage. She elected not to call the police and just went home.

She drove cautiously least a police officer spot the damage on the car and pull her over. She was almost home when she passed the street that led to Hojo's childhood home. Kagome turned on to the road and called back to the girls.

"Hey I think you guys are going to stay with your Grandmother Sumi for day or two."

Ayumi protested. "Why? You didn't tell us this before we left?"

Kagome fought to remain calm. "I just forgot. But it'll be fun."

* * *

Hojo Sumi was happy to see her grandkids. Ever since the death of Hojo's dad she tended to get lonely. She saw the car and pulled Kagome aside.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome forced a smile. "Yeah but I really could use some time to myself. Can you keep tonight and for maybe the weekend too? They have clothes and toys here already so they shouldn't cause too much trouble but if they do you can call me and I'll come get them."

Sumi gave Kagome a warm hug that reminded her of her own mother. "No problem, just go take care of whatever it is that brought you here."

Kagome felt no guilt driving off and leaving her girls behind at their grandmother's. _It's the best thing really. Obviously I am not at my parenting best right now. I could have gotten them killed. Damnit!_

She pulled up to the Shrine and leaned her forehead against the steering wheel. When she was a girl they took the bus everywhere. The cars were something they purchased when they moved out to the shrine and everyone seemed too busy to wait on a bus. _Had we taken the bus tonight none of this would happen. _

_Oh well, no point in mourning a busted up car. It won't fix itself. Besides I can get a new car… Can't get a new family, though sometimes that doesn't seem like such a bad idea. _Now she did feel guilty.

Kagome slammed the car door and trudged into the kitchen. She put on a kettle of tea and headed to the bathroom for a long soak.

The hot bath only served to remind her of the roykan resort Hojo was planning on visiting without her. Kagome finished off the last of her tea. For once the bath and tea did not solve her problems. Her shoulders were still in knots and her stomach… _Better not think about my stomach._

She stood from the streaming bath and wrapped her self in a large towel. Well when in doubt alcohol couldn't hurt.

Kagome rarely drank mostly because she felt it was a bad example for the girls. _But they aren't here right now and Hojo won't be back until the day after tomorrow. Who will know if Mom indulged in a few too many while she tried to sort it all out? _

Kagome stood on tiptoe and pulled the cupboard over the fridge open. _What do we have here?_

There was two bottles of sake and one of American citrus tequila. Kagome chuckled. _American tequila, there's an oxymoron. All tequila is based out of the Americas…isn't it?_

She took a can of diet coke and the mostly full bottle of blue tequila in one hand and on a whim her other hand snatched up the keys to the well house pad lock.

At first she sat under the God tree and watched the stars. _How much has the night sky changed in five hundred years? Are these the same stars Inuyasha is under right now? _

_And the same sky the stood over Hojo and that other woman?_ With that in her head she pulled the cap from the tequila and held the bottle up to her lips drinking deeply. _What could she have that I don't? Probably an air of mystery, giant boobs and no ass or kids._

The liquid stung on the way down but it's warmth seeped into her limbs. She followed it with a slug of diet coke then lay on her back on the grass directly below the tree.

Kagome could still see the scar on the tree trunk from Kikyo's arrow. If she squinted hard she could still imagine the boy Inuyasha pinned to the tree. This image required another hit on the tequila bottle.

_How different would my life be had we never met? Would he still be stuck to the tree? Maybe inside the trunk after it grew around him? Hmph, _She smiled. _It's a backward version of Sleeping Beauty complete with the thorns. Cept sleeping beauty had foul mouth and tried to kill his rescuer. _

Even after she was married Kagome was able to stand under the God Tree and feel the tether that forever connected her to Inuyasha.

Tonight the connection was dead. There was just an old tree protected by the historical society and a nifty rope _fence_.

_Gods I hope he's not dead. But I guess he is… I mean he's long lived but surly he wouldn't be alive five hundred years later. If he were, he would've tried to find me. _

Once late at night Kagome had Googled Sesshomaru. He was a youki and maybe he was still around somewhere. But no luck. If he walked in modern times he kept to himself. _As if he would have talked to me anyway but it would have been nice to find out how it all ended. If Inuyasha was happy or had children. Who knows if Sesshomaru would even keep up with such things?_

Kagome sat up. All of these thoughts were a waste of her time. The past held no solutions to her problems now. _I am just hiding in the past. I need to move forward. _

Kagome pulled herself back to her feet and wobbled back to the house. She past the well house and paused to study the locked door. Except it wasn't locked, hell it wasn't even shut.

The worn door swung open in the wind slamming against the side of the well house. _Damnit Ayumi!_ _I told that girl to stay the hell out of here._

Kagome reached down and held the lock in her hand except it was still locked. The chain was broken. Hojo owned a great pair of wire cutters but how likely was it that her eight years old would know where to find them and how to use them?

Fear pricked the base of her spine. _I would have a burglar the one day I'm drunk off my ass, have wrecked the car and lost my husband. What timing! Maybe I can get the thief to shoot me and I can finish this day off in the hospital on really good drugs._

Kagome circled the tiny house and saw it was deserted. She stepped cautiously into the house and it was empty. Whoever was here was long gone. She propped the door shut and headed back to the house.

The front door was locked and all the windows seemed secure. _Must have been that kid Ayumi heard earlier. When I find him I am calling his parents. The shrine isn't a safe place for him to be playing in and now he's destructive. _

Kagome dropped the now half full tequila bottle onto the kitchen counter and stumbled into the bedroom she shared with Hojo. His clothes lay across the bed and the scent of his cologne filled the air. This wouldn't do, she'd never get any sleep in here tonight.

Kagome picked up her beloved pillow and held it under her arm as she climbed the stairs to her old room. She lay across Ayumi's tiny twin bed and was claimed by a dizzying darkness.

* * *

A small hand tugged on her ear.

Kagome pressed the pillow over the side of her face and pushed the hand away.

It returned with more persistence. Kagome touched the side of the bed with her foot and discovered she was alone on the bed. "Miya…No! Go see you father. Leave me alone…it's too early."

The hand left and she heard the sound of bare feet skipping out of the room followed by a blessed silence. Kagome had been a mom long enough to know a busy child with a plan is a quiet child, and that was rarely a good thing.

She sat up and put her hand to her head. _Why did I drink all of that tequila? _Then she remembered. Hojo had found a replacement for her and the girls were at their grandmothers.

_So who is the kid who was just in here? It's got to be that boy._

Kagome sat up on the twin bed and swung her feet over the edge to the floor. She was alone.

She went down the hall and checked Miya's room. Toys were strewn over the floor and her bedding lay in a pile on the floor. Before they left for the play the night before, Miya's room was neat and her bed made.

Kagome slipped down the stairs into the living room. She refused to be afraid. After all it was a child and she knew she could handle a kid.

The couch pillows were piled in front of the TV set and the coffee table was over turn. _Looks like someone was making a fort. _

Kagome stepped into the kitchen and her heart froze. Every cupboard door stood open. Bags of flour and sugar lay empty on the floor and white flour covered every surface of her countertops.

Food wrappers littered the floor, the fridge door stood wide open and broken china plates lay on the floor where they'd been thrown from the safety of their hutch.

_I hope he isn't an only child cause I'm going to kill him. _

A series of small footprints trailed through the flour that dusted the floor. Kagome knelt down to examine them and was relived to count five toes on each foot. So whatever it is, it's human. Then she felt silly. _Of course he's human, it's just a kid. Not some feudal well monster._

The sound of breaking glass came from the living room and Kagome spun on her bare heels to face the noise. She slipped in the flour and landed face first on the floor.

_Omph!_ _This is not going to be my day either. _Kagome rose to her knees and heard singing. It was an ancient lullaby sung in the voice of a young boy.

Nen nen kororiyo okororiyo  
Boyawa yoikoda nenneshina

Boyano komoriwa dokoe it ta

Anoyama koete satoe it ta

Sato no miyage ni nani morata

Denden taikoni sho no fue

Sho no fue

_That's an infant's song, he sounds like he's four or five. Maybe his mother sings it to his younger siblings. _

Kagome crept around the kitchen on her knees and peered into the living room

A small boy was jumping up and down on Hojo's beloved leather easy chair as he sang. The song was supposed to be sung in slowly in soft voice but he was shouting it. His long white hair flew up behind him. Kagome approached the chair from behind. She waited for his bare feet to land for a brief moment on the expensive leather cushion then her hand shot out and grabbed him by his thin ankle.

_Little monster, I gotcha!_

His opened his mouth and screamed. The noise was unbearable and Kagome nearly dropped him. Instead she tightened her grip and pulled him off the chair on to the floor. He fought her blindly; his fists pounding on her chest then his fingers grasped her hair and began pulling.

_Ouch! Why you little demon…._ His eyes opened and Kagome saw his large pupils were liquid gold accented with feline slits. She held him down with one hand and her heart pounded as her other hand ran over the top of the boy's head searching for his…ears.

She found them, a set of round human ears on either side of his head. _Right were they are supposed to be…_ And that's when he bit her.

* * *

Notes:

Pavlov's Bell is a direct reference to drooling dogs. In fact I loved the title so much I had to write something I could use it on. What could make our Inuyasha drool? (evil laughter) I got the idea while driving around doing errands listening to my They Might Be Giants CD and The Dinner Bell song came on. On a sad side note the Pavlov experiments were cruel to the dogs so who knows how this will end. Well actually I do but I ain't telling. However Iz the hedgehog has the ending up for auction at EBay right now. Shameless little prickly capitalist that she is…

Ivan Pavlov, a Russian scientist won the Nobel Prize in Physiology (medicine) in 1904 for experiments that involved the conditioning of dogs to drool in expectation of being fed upon (supposedly but this is under debate) the ringing of a bell. Now think of this in reference to Inu and Kagome and tell me it ain't funny.

Translation of the lullaby Edo Komoriuta that I hope I have not butchered:

Sleep, sleep,

little one, sleep.

You¹re a good baby,

now go to sleep.

Do you know

where your nurse has gone?

Gone to her village

she won¹t be long.

What will she bring baby

when she does come?

A flute so lovely

and a thunderous drum.

And a thunderous drum.

VampirePeaches: Good looking out!

Cremoisa: Inu can't get mad at Kagome for being married when he choose Kikyo. I assume he would expect her to be married.

In chapter one the line "Everyday he was able to spend with her was like winning the scratch off instant lotto or finding two 1000 yen notes in the bottom of his washing machine." I borrowed the washing machine part from a review of another story of mine by BrickWall. So if it goes to show if you put something clever out there I am not beyond shamelessly borrowing it.


	4. The Ransom of Red Chief

_Chapter Four: The Ransom of Red Chief_

Kagome bit her lip then gave in howling in pain. The boy froze, apparently her scream alarmed him. She took advantage of his momentary lapse and swung him over her knees.

Before she even knew what she was doing her hand was falling across his butt, over and over. She had five good smacks in before she realized she was spanking a child who wasn't hers and of mixed blood. The crazy thing was he just laid there allowing her to strike him. She easily justified her actions.

_If this little bastard belongs to who I think he does than I am for all practical purposes his auntie and if not then he certainly needed the lesson._

She stopped with her hand hovering over his blue kimono covered rear and forced herself to stop and take a deep breath. Kagome rolled the boy over and wasn't surprised to see the pure hatred that burned in his dark golden eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked not really expecting an answer.

"Keh." He stuck out his tongue. She raised her hand waving it in warning and his gaze fell to the floor.

_Okay no big surprise here._ _Boy, what am I gonna do with you?_ _Toss you back down well?_ This idea was very appealing. She slid her hands under his armpit and hefted him up. He kicked his bare feet and slammed his heal into her ribs. Kagome tightened her hold on him. He was part monkey and began scrambling up her side. _Gods he needs a freaking leash! Was I just complaining about my girls? They are angels in comparison._

He swung his tiny fist up against her nose. All of his force was behind the blow and Kagome stumbled as stars danced before her eyes. Her foot came in contact with a Lego castle Miya was building and she fell to the floor landing flat on her face. Daylight flashed behind her eyelids then the world was blissfully dark.

Kagome woke a few minutes later but the little terror was gone. Her living room bore the destructive evidence of his temper tantrum. Even the couch cushions had been shredded. _Damn it._ _Next time I get my hands on him I'm gonna kill him. _

Her hand found a large knot growing on the top of her forehead. _But before I commit murder I think I'll get some ice._ Kagome pulled herself to her feet and returned to the kitchen. The freezer door stood open and a puddle of cold water stood directly under the fridge. _All of my shopping…ruined. _She checked the ice cube trays and found them laying face down on the floor.

Kagome shut the freezer door and retrieved the mop. There was no sign of the hellion child so she began the long process of setting the kitchen to rights. It was hard work and every muscle in her body ached from her night of drinking and the fall. She was standing over the sinking wringing out the mop when a movement outside the window caught her eye. She saw the top of a silver head move past the window pane.

Kagome dropped the mop head into the sink where it landed with a _plop!_

_Okay you little miscreant bastard. This time you're all mine._ She removed the mop handle from the mop head and quietly opened the kitchen door. It was a bright afternoon and the sounds of passing traffic and birds were too loud for her to hear him. But that didn't mean he wouldn't hear her as he probably had sensitive ears.

Kagome crept around the corner of the house and peered around and there was no one there. She slid around to the back yard into the gardens and all was peaceful. The fact the grounds were still intact was an indication he hadn't made it out there…yet.

Kagome leaned against the mop handle. The only other logical place to check was the well house. She headed down the garden path. _He's here somewhere and I'm gonna find him. _

She was moving across the stepping stones when she heard the snap of a tree branch above her head. Her eyes narrowed and her head began to pound. _Come on! He's in the trees? That is so unfair._

Kagome lifted her chin and scanned the tree tops. They were empty but swaying. Leaves wafted down from the branches landing at her feet. Something or someone had just been sitting above her head.

Kagome took the mop handle in both hands and swung it around Kung fu style as she'd seen done in Hojo's favorite movies. She knew the movies were woefully inaccurate but still it was cool to spin the handle in her hands. It gave her a feeling of control and power. Something she'd been lacking in lately.

Whatever moved in the tree tops dropped down to the ground behind her. Kagome felt the breeze created by the fall and heard the slap of bare feet on the paver stones. She spun around and raised the mop handle as one would a cane or fighting staff. Kagome swung out at the figure before her striking him hard across the chest and shoulders. Her plan was fool proof. Hell, her aim was even good. It was a shame she squeezed her eyes shut before slamming him with the mop handle.

"Fucking hell Kagome! Are ya trying to kill me?" came the indignant cry.

"You were tracking me what the hell did you…expect?" she opened her eyes and even though she'd been secretly expecting this, seeing Inuyasha was still a shock.

He stood before her in the same fire rat robes, his ears perked in her direction. His hair and clothing were the same but his eyes were different. He was almost tired. She drank in the sight of him and his long silver hair blowing back in the breeze.

Inuyasha's face broke out into an unexpected grin, flashing the tips of his fangs as he rubbed his shoulder. "It's really you."

Kagome leaned against the mop handle and studied him. His face was thinner and his eyes bigger. _Has he known hunger?_ Then she remembered the round body of the wiggling boy and dismissed the notion. She pushed her hair back from her face. "Yeah, it's really me."

He stepped forward and reached out to her. Inuyasha's clawed hand found her shoulder length hair and he ran his hand through it. "Gods Kagome, what happened to your hair… you cut it all off."

Kagome shook her head and her hair brushed against her shoulders. "After the girls it was just easier…"

Inuyasha nodded. "I've seen them, they're beautiful. The tall one, she reminds me of...you."

_Ayumi? I guess I can see that. Hey wait, I wasn't crazy he's been watching me…I wonder for how long?_ "Thank you."

He felt the need to explain. "I left after I saw your family. You didn't need to see me, you have so much." He bit his lip and looked away to the tree beside them. Kagome's forehead furrowed. _What is it that you aren't telling me?_

She took a deep breath. Everything was so strange. The birds chirped in the trees, the wind buzzed in her ears and before her stood the man she'd never expected to see again. "Inuyasha… are you missing something?"

He checked his belt and fingered the scabbard of Tetsusaiga then looked back up at her. "Nope."

Kagome licked her lips. "Okay let me rephrase that. Are you missing _someone_?"

His ears fell flat against his head and his eyes narrowed. "So you've seen him, huh?"

Kagome sat on a small stone bench under the cherry blossom trees just off the path. She rubbed the growing bump on her forehead. "Yeah you could say that. He's quite a…handful."

Inuyasha frowned and he sat beside her, put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him as he had in the past. "Kagome, did he hurt you.?" His scent enveloped her reminding her of safety and protection. She pressed her face to his shoulder and smiled.

Kagome began to answer Inuyasha's question, 'no, not really' but then it occurred to her that she always pushed everything under the rug. When she was hurt, upset or inconvenienced Kagome took it in stride and said nothing. Until now she was proud of this habit but maybe this one talent was a fault and not a strength. Maybe Inuyasha would've picked her over Kikyo had she been more forceful. Maybe Hojo would be here with her now and not away on his 'business' trip.

"Yes Inuyasha, he did hurt me. He bit me then knocked me out and did excessive damage to the house."

His eyes flashed with anger and his face fell in bitter disappointment. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. The pup, he hasn't been right since his mom died. It's my fault he got over here…The well's been acting funny and I knew it had to be you so I came to see you and he followed me…"

Kagome frowned. _Pup?_ "Does he have a name?"

He grinned proudly. "Taro."

She nodded, "InuTaro?"

"Yeah."

"Is Pup a nickname?"

He shrugged, "He's just a kid. It's common, that and he hasn't earned the right to be called by his proper name." _Little bastard…and he's mine._

"How old is he?"

She was shocked when Inuyasha had to pause and think. "Three, I think… Yeah it's been a year since… he's three."

_Three! That monster is easily the size of a six year old!_ "But he's so big!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "He's mixed and we tend to grow faster than you fragile humans."

Kagome asked the pressing question. "Isn't he two thirds human himself?"

"Something like that." He was purposely vague.

Kagome pressed, "What do you mean something like that? Kikyo is human!"

"Yeah she was but his mother was half kitsune." He avoided her eyes and let her reach her own conclusions.

Kagome's mouth fell open. _Someone other than Kikyo!_ "How?"

"We wanted a child and Kikyo…couldn't have any."

Kagome's first thought was, _Guess that whole reanimated clay thing really came back to bite her in the ass._ Inuyasha paused and gathered his words before continuing. "The woman was a shrine servant, Kikyo picked her to stand in and have her child."

Kagome was shocked. She'd forgotten how brutal the Warring States world was. She'd heard of the practice but never in a million years would have thought Inuyasha capable of such of thing or that Kikyo would be willing to do it.

Inuyasha found the pressing silence uncomfortable and chastised her. "Kagome don't look at me like that. My world is different from yours and it was her idea. You don't understand…she was barren and she hated it so much…"

But Kagome did understand. It took her two years before she conceived Ayumi. When she realized she might not ever have a child, it was the bleakest moment of her life. However she couldn't see Kikyo sharing her hard won Inuyasha or him going along with it. This was unexpected. But one never knew the depths of another's soul or sorrows.

Kagome had to ask. "And what of the servant? What became of her?"

He replied simply, "She died in childbirth." _So it was a done deal with nothing behind left to regret._

"But you said his mother died a year ago, he's three?"

His voice broke. "Kikyo's spell finally broke down and I found her in the woods."

_You've been alone for a whole year? _Her heart wrenched for him and she understood why the boy was so wild. But that didn't mean she forgave the bite or Taro's attack on her. "So much has happened hasn't it?" Her voice was soft.

His confession came easier than he'd anticipated "Yeah…when I saw the well was active I decided to investigate." He wasn't able to express in words how it had felt when he picked up on her scent. It was like coming home after a long winter.

Kagome nodded, "I can see that." Well time to show him what his _son_ has done to her home. "Are you hungry? It's past noon and I can fix us some lunch."

The pain melted away from the lines around his eyes. "Ramen?"

She sighed. "Yes ramen, my girls love that stuff." _And it's always reminded me of you_.

He jumped to his feet. "Then let's go."

* * *

----

Kagome put the kettle on the stove to boil. Inuyasha stood in the door way taking in the damage. He'd never seen the shrine house in such shambles. Flour coated every surface. A broken bag of sugar lay on the floor. Everything was inexplicably sticky. Shame and quick anger burned through him. _This _was not how he'd envisioned introducing her to his son. His sudden interest in the ramen waned.

"I'll…help you clean this up." He gestured towards the ruins of the kitchen.

Kagome raised a brow. "Yeah…thanks." She bit her bottom lip. "So where do you think he went?"

He growled, "Back down the well if he knows what's good for him."

Kagome sighed. She'd never seen a boy who needed a mother more. It killed her to see her old friend and first love in such a condition. On the other hand it was a welcome distraction from her problems.

She pretended not to hear the little nagging voice deep in the recesses of her skull that gloated over his stupidity. He made the wrong choice and was paying for it. She stomped down the feeling and told her self, _I've never wished them anything but the best and I'm sorry to hear of his loss._ Yeah that was better.

Another ugly thought occurred to her and she asked, "Inuyasha, do you beat him?"

He muttered, "Only when it's called for…apparently I haven't done it enough." He glanced up and saw her face. "Oh Gods Kagome, I'm not a bad man. It's not like that."

She pulled out a tube of Chap Stick and rolled it over her lips. "I can see that. Besides…" Kagome stifled a small smile. "I took him across my knee after he bit me."

Inuyasha was impressed. "Really? You're still pretty fast for an old lady then."

She put her hand on her hip. "I'm hardly old, and speak for yourself! Aren't you over two hundred some odd years or something?"

"But I ain't human, you age faster." He gave her still perky chest a pointed looked.

Kagome blushed and pulled her arm over her breasts. "That is not up for discussion here. And you do look horrible. You're thinner and tired."

He pushed his long hair back over his shoulders. "Yeah it's the damned pup. Sometimes he's worse than Naraku."

Kagome demanded, "How is that even possible?"

"Naraku had to regroup. Sometimes we'd get a day or two off. This one's at me every moment of every day." He shook his head.

"Inuyasha, he is a boy not the devil incarnate." lied Kagome. "Surely there is something you haven't tried."

"Yeah I haven't tied him to a tree and left him there…yet." The idea was growing in appeal daily.

A child who was a mixed human, Inu yokai and kitsune would definitely warrant a call to Nanny 911 on a good day. Kagome asked, "How did your mother handle you?"

"She didn't have to." Inuyasha's voice lowered. "I had enough respect and sense to obey her…"

"Didn't you lose her while you were young?" _Considering how he ages maybe she lived a long life? _Kagome had always wondered.

"Yeah…" His thoughts were far away.

"So what did you do then?" _Who watched over you?  
_  
"Sesshomaru came for me and I followed him." His ears fell flat against his head.

_Really? _"Like Rin?" Kagome was intrigued.

Inuyasha gave a cold chuckle. "Hardly. Until I learned to hunt for my own dinner occasionally he'd toss me a scrap. When the villagers came demanding my head for stealing their livestock, he held me out the window by my ankle then threw me to them."

Kagome wasn't surprised but she did wonder. "He didn't just try and kill you outright?"

"Nah, I wasn't a challenge but he always promised." Inuyasha had given up on waiting for Sesshomaru to fulfill his vow. For whatever reason he'd grudgingly accepted his existence. That isn't to say they still didn't have bloody battles from time to time.

_Wow, yokai children are so much stronger than humans._ Kagome considered this than said, "Maybe you are too easy on Taro."

Pure horror crossed Inuyasha's face. "I should treat him like _that_? I've seen you with your children and you don't do that!"

Kagome made a face. "I wasn't insinuating Sesshomaru was a model parent, I meant you should let him hunt and work off some of that energy. Put him to work."

Inuyasha threw out his hand and scoffed. "He's too young to be useful."

Kagome gestured to the remains of her kitchen. "Don't count him out until you try. Anyone who can inflict this kind of this damage can benefit from some good old fashioned hard work."

Inuyasha studied the over turned table and allowed, "Maybe you have something there."

The kettle whistled and Kagome removed it from the stove. "You've got to do something. Or I might be tempted to nail him the God tree myself." _And I won't need a scared arrow.

* * *

_

----

Notes:

Yes the practice of giving a servant to your husband to have a child to keep, has been going on for centuries. A famous example of this can be found in the Old Testament. Rachel fears she is barren and asks her husband Jacob to take her maid Bilhah in her name so that she might have a child. Of course Jacob already had three other wives but that is beside the point. A great book everyone should read is Anita Diamant's _The Red Tent_.

It's worth mentioning this practice continues today in far off parts of the world. If you are female and reading this, thank the blessed God above that you live in a free modern country where woman are people and not objects.

…Not to say that our guy Inu is a bad person, just that's something that might have taken place and the servant may have agreed to it to earn a valuable place as a member of the family. So please don't be too unhappy with him. ..Nuff said.


	5. The Road Less Traveled

_Chapter Five: The Road Less Traveled_

After slurping down four cups of Ramen, Inuyasha proved to be adept with a broom and vacuum cleaner. Forty five minutes later the kitchen was nearly back to it's original condition except for the cupboard doors that hung crooked where the boy had swung from them. Kagome wasn't sure how she would explain this to Hojo.

_Oh shit Hojo!_ She sat on the kitchen counter and squinted at the blinking answering machine. Kagome took a deep breath and pressed the message button. Inuyasha looked up as Hojo's voice filled the kitchen. 

"Kagome, the meeting is going great! I'm staying an extra day because they want to buy our product. So it's two birds with one stone. This means a year end bonus for sure! Kiss the girls for me and I'll see you Sunday afternoon. Love you! _Click."_

Inuyasha cocked his head. "That's him isn't it? You married the boy who gave you all that… stuff."

"Yeah I did..." _Why the hell is Hojo staying so long? He must think I'm completely dense!_ The word divorce began to dance across her thoughts. But it was too soon for that. Maybe she was overreacting. 

Inuyasha watched her expression, reading her thoughts as they crossed her face. "Why aren't you happy Kagome?" _That's all I've ever wanted for you. You could never have happiness with me, no matter what you thought._

She pulled up her chin and held his gaze. "I am happy. I'm just tired. That's all." _Moving back was harder than I'd thought it would be._

Inuyasha rose from the kitchen chair and stood before her with his hands on the counter on either side of her hips. He leaned forward and matched his nose to hers. Kagome was instantly reminded the boy whom she loved was now man. The back of her head made contact with the cupboard door behind her when she tried to pull away.

His voice was low and gruff. "Feh. Ya can't fool me. I know you too well. You ain't happy."

The accusation hurt. _Who the hell is he to judge my happiness?_ She spat back, "Well neither are you." _Tit for tat._ "Besides, you told me to go to him…remember!"

His eyes were half lidded and heavy with intention as he leaned in closer. "Yeah I guess I did." _Maybe it's not too late…_

The moment Kagome had half fantasized about was coming to fruition and all she could do was squirm uncomfortably. "Inuyasha…" she said in a warning tone. He brushed the tip of her nose with his than pulled away.

"You care about that boy then?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"I do care for that man and we are married." Kagome felt ridiculous as she wiggled the fingers of her left hand, displaying her wedding rings.

Inuyasha surprised her by shrugging. "Ya ain't happy and I knew you first." 

Kagome felt a bit like a prized bone to be fought over. _Was this the same man? The one who almost willing gave his life to a woman because of a promise?_ "I made a vow to him. I can't take it back."

Inuyasha's tone was indignant, "He made one to you, he promised to keep you happy." He was good at rescuing Kagome, why was she pulling away now? Wasn't this just another rescue?

Kagome shook her head. "I don't recall the word happiness entering into our wedding vows. But there was something in there about till death do us part." 

Inuyasha gave a fast grin. "I could help him get there faster." But she could tell he was kidding.

Kagome punched his shoulder lightly and he ducked his head. She took advantage of his embarrassment to run her fingers across the soft fur of his ears. It was sheer bliss. He backed away and when she saw the red flush in his face she remembered how sensitive his ears were. She hadn't meant to encourage him; a change of subject was called for.

She was careful to keep her tone light, "Are you sure Taro went back to the well?"

He sighed and looked pained. "If he were still here I'd be able to smell him, sides he knows he's in trouble. He's probably hiding."

"You aren't afraid to leave him unattended?" _He's rotten but still just a kid._

Inuyasha crossed his arms and confessed, "Nah, but I fear for everyone else in his path. He usually isn't left alone for long and he'll stay close by the village."

"What about yokai?" Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru was a threat to Taro. _More likely it's the other way around._

"They are getting rarer and rarer…the biggest danger to him right now is the samurai solders and he knows to stay clear of them."

Kagome picked up the discarded noodle cups and threw them into the garbage can. "Samurai huh? My biggest worry last year was whether or not to take the girls to that chicken pox party. If they get it later on they might end up in the hospital."

Inuyasha laughed, "A pox from a bird, ya gotta be kidding me."

Kagome explained, "It's just a childhood illness, I don't know why it's called chicken pox, maybe because it makes you scratch…like a chicken in the yard. Remember, Sota had it that time you came back with me and mom kicked you out. We didn't know what would happen to you if you caught it."

A smile of amusement hovered on Inuyasha's lips. "I've heard of the small and large pox, but chicken." He shook his head. "Hey, how is your mom these days? Is she still here?"

A cold spot crossed over Kagome's heart. Ayumi was the closest thing Inuyasha had to a second mom. She glanced away. "We lost her...five years ago…cancer."

Inuyasha reached out and pulled her into his arms for the second time that day. Had she still been fifteen and her mom still here it would have been a red letter day. "Oh Kagome."

She pressed her face against the coarse weave of the fire rat hair robe and closed her eyes. If only her problems were this easily solved.

Kagome took a deep breath and drew herself away from his embrace. She pushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "It's okay I guess. It's been a while."

She looked up and saw the depths of concern in his eyes._ Inuyasha are you thinking back on your own mother? _ "But now I'm a mom, I don't have a lot of time to dwell on it."

He raised his hand to her chin tilting her face up towards him. "You've always been so strong…" he gave a smug grin, "for a human."

Kagome laughed and the sound rang of the walls of the small kitchen. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Thanks Inuyasha, I needed that." She leaned back against the counter and felt her thoughts clearing. "What did you do with the Shikon no Tama?"

He answered quickly, "Burned it with Kikyo, but didn't matter much. It was already purified."

Kagome was surprised. It was purified but he was still a half demon and Kikyo was still…well dead. "How did you purify it?"

"We took a vote. It seemed fair because everyone fought so hard for the stupid thing. In the end we used to restore Kohaku."

Kagome's eyes misted over. "That was so perfect. Sango, she lost so much… How is he?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "The boy's not right but he manages, that's enough for Sango."

Kagome poured hot water from the tea kettle into her black ceramic tea pot. The bitter, tangy scent of green tea wafted up into the air. "So…I gotta know. Did Sango and Miroku finally get together?"

Inuyasha scratched his ear as he spoke. "Sango and Kohaku moved on to another village of yokai slayers. Miroku went back to the temple, but I know he visits."

Disappointment bit at Kagome. "Damnit! I was so sure they liked each other."

"They do, but they have to keep working at it I guess." He wasn't sure how to explain it. Such things were always Kagome's specialty not his. When Sango left he felt as though there was something he should have done but he wasn't sure what. "Not everything works out the way you'd expect."

Kagome poured the tea into smooth handless cups. She muttered, "Yeah you can say _that_ again."

Inuyasha sat down at her modern kitchen table and propped his chin on his hand. "So what's it like being married to this guy?"

Kagome decided a safe answer was best. "It's nice." She pulled out a chair and sat across the table from him.

He studied a talon. "Nice eh? That's the best you can come up with?"

She picked up her cup and watched the tea swirl with the movement of her hand. "He's the father of my kids for Gods' sakes. What do you want me to say?"

"I was just saying…"

Kagome stood and railed at him as she'd done many times as a girl. "What are you playing at? You didn't choose me, remember? I moved on with my life!"

He blinked at the volume of her voice. "Why does that matter, when I'm here now?"

"How can you ask me that?" Was he blind? Did he think he could just waltz back into her world and have his way? What the hell did he even want? It was impossible to tell.

Inuyasha grappled for an answer. What could he say? Everything she said was true. Did she think he was asking her to leave the father of her children? He wasn't…was he?

Kagome huffed at his lack of response. "Answer me damn you! What do you want here?"

Inuyasha met her eyes in a silent plea. Did he have to say it? They'd only been together two hours but it was enough for everything to come rushing back. "Kagome…you already know."

"No I don't but you always seem to think I do. But I don't, damn you for making everything so complicated! Her eyes widened and Inuyasha realized her intentions all too late. "Osuwari!"

The action was uncalled for and but not entirely undeserved. Inuyasha fell crashing down face first to the still slightly sticky floor. Kagome's heart fell through her chest on to the floor beside him. _What did I do? Oh Gods…_ "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I forgot how…violent this was."

She knelt down beside him with the intention of helping him back to his feet. _Why was he still wearing the stupid beads anyway?_

Inuyasha groaned accelerating her guilt. She ran her hands under his chin trying to lift his head. "Gods…are you okay?"

Inuyasha turned his head and she saw a wicked grin cross his lips. "Feel bad don't ya? Well you should."

Kagome's mom side kicked in once she saw he was fine. "Don't push your luck, there's more where that came from". She dropped his chin and let him strike the floor with another _thump_!

"Kagome!" came the gruff protest. Kagome left him lying on his belly on the floor and picked up a dishtowel. She'd just begun wiping the counters down when she saw the kitchen door slowly open.

Inu Taro slipped into the kitchen. Kagome guessed he'd smelled the ramen or his father and come to investigate.

Inuyasha sat cross legged on the floor rubbing his head. He spotted his boy and was on his feet in seconds. "Come 'ere you."

He took the boy in his hands and swung him high in the air. Taro giggled and took his seat of pride on his father's shoulders, his legs wrapped around Inuyasha's neck.

Kagome frowned. "Maybe now is a good time to discuss with your _son_ about what he's done to _my_ house."

Inuyasha's ears fell flat against his head. He was so happy the boy had rescued him from more of Kagome's temper he'd forgotten. He extracted the child from his shoulders and walked him into the remains of the living room.

Kagome stood in the kitchen and heard a muffled mewling followed by a hushed growl. She stuck her head through the doorway and saw Inuyasha holding Taro by the scruff of his neck showing him what he'd done.

He growled low near the boy's ear and Taro's face was solemn. "Boy, you're no pup of mine… Look at what you've done!"

Taro dropped his head in submission and whined. Kagome's heart went out to him. Then she saw the shredded remains of Hojo's favorite overstuffed leather recliner and felt the bump on the side of her head.

Once the boy was duly chastised Inuyasha sat him down and headed back into the kitchen. Taro stood by his father and looking down at the floor, Kagome knew better than to ask for an apology. She tied the garbage bag and was thankful her children were both girls. "Maybe you should get him home."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome held open the kitchen door, watching as Taro drug his feet on his way out.

The trip to the well house was short and Kagome wondered if this was the last time she'd see Inuyasha. She tried to catch a glimpse of his face for a hint of his thoughts. Inuyasha was glaring at the boy who despite his horrible behavior did seem to garner a healthy respect for his father's approval.

Inuyasha paused at the well house door and released the boy's tiny hand. Taro was through the door and down the well; gone in an instant but his father lingered. He raised his hand and touched her hair. She turned her head and felt the palm of his warm hand on her cheek. "Kagome, I'll be back after sunset… We should talk or something."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know if that's such a good idea." _And here we are back where we left off._

Inuyasha bit off a curse and took her wrist in his hand. "You know what your problem is Kagome?" His thumb pressed on the pulse in her wrist and he felt her heart beating.

Kagome waited for him to continue. _Oh this should be good._

"You think too much." With that Inuyasha pulled her to him and skillfully captured her lips with his.

Kagome panicked, but then she'd only kissed two men in her entire life and he'd been the first. Her good sense left the building and she let him wrap her arms around his neck. His lips took command of hers and soon he was exploring the inside of her mouth. The wind caught his silver hair, blowing it forward and wrapping her in it. One of her hands strayed up over his head and tweaked an ear. She felt him smile against her lips. _Gods this is amazing…no crazy. If the girls could see their dear old mom now…_

_Wait! Ayumi and Miya._ Kagome had to stop this. She pushed away and stepped back. Inuyasha's eyes were alive and burned with an intensity she could feel on her bare skin. "I…we can't do this."

He turned and stepped onto the lip of the old well where he sat on his haunches, his hands hidden in his long red sleeves. Kagome saw a hint of the boy she'd known. "I'm coming back later."

Inuyasha gave her one last look then jumped into the inky depths of the well; leaving Kagome alone on the verge of an abyss.


	6. That She Would be Good

_Chapter Six: That She Would be Good_

Kagome shut the tiny door to the well house behind her and looked out on the shrine patio. The God tree's limbs blew in the light breeze and black birds sat on the side walk searching for scraps of food in the empty wrappers that littered the gutters. Her world had cracked and turned upside down yet nothing had changed. The sun still shone, cars in the street still honked at one another and the mailman was at her box delivering a fresh stack of bills.

She trudged up the steps to the house. Why was this even a decision? She already knew she could never go with him. Her life was no longer her own. It belonged to her family. Maybe after her girls were grown, there was a chance but by then she'd be old and he wouldn't want a wrinkled, old woman in a short skirt following him around.

But there was a decision to be made and it had nothing to do with the well. The kiss they'd shared spoke volumes about the pent up longings she'd pushed down or dismissed for the past thirteen years.

Kagome's mind filled with the smoky images of nude figures rolling across the cool sheets of her bed. Her skin sang under his fingers, lips and tongue. But when she opened her eyes at the crucial moment of liquid fulfillment his golden eyes faded to brown and the long silver locks bled into short red waves.

This confusion was unnatural but it was how all her fantasies ended. She'd always chalked it up to the guilt of having someone in her head besides her husband but now she wasn't so sure. Kagome didn't know what it meant, if anything at all. What she did know is the thought of using him even just this once to find solace and release was enticing. It would be so easy to slip off her one carat solitaire with matching gold band just for one night, but the 'what if' factor was too much.

What if she did it and Grandmother Hojo unexpectedly brought the girls home? Inuyasha in his normal form was hard enough to explain but half or utterly naked, would require an even bigger explanation using words Kagome wasn't sure she was even capable of forming. The biggest mistake would be giving in to her baser desires only to discover Hojo was innocent of all the silent accusations she'd been throwing at his empty chair. Was it poetic justice that Taro had shredded Hojo's favorite chair or dark irony?

Kagome opened her front door, crossed the kitchen into her living room. She was visually assaulted by the sheer amount of damage Taro had caused. It was a good thing Inuyasha was coming back. There was so much more work left for him to do.

Kagome found a photo album lying open on the floor. She picked it up and was relieved to find it intact. She sat on her sofa, pulled her legs up under her body and sat the heavy book across her lap. She opened the thick cover and was confronted by her parents' wedding photo.

Her mother stood in a simple white kimono with a lighter version of Shinto wedding white face paint, her long black hair was twisted up in an impossible style. Her lips pulled back in a huge smile, if there was any doubt in Ayumi's mind it didn't show in her eyes. Her father stood beside Ayumi, younger than Kagome was now. It was strange seeing him as a young man instead of the tall figure who kissed her goodbye every weekday morning the first seven years of her life. He was watching Ayumi with an expression that read, 'how did I manage this? Is she really marrying me?'

Kagome turned the page and was confronted with a picture of her first day of school. She stood by the shrine steps and Grandpa held her hand before walking her to class.

A few pages later and she was looking in a scene from Souta's eleventh birthday party. Poor Souta invited a girl who hadn't come. Instead he and a friend sat at the table while he blew out his candles. The viewer finder of the camera caught the boys and the action in the room behind them. Kagome squinted and realized the blurry figures in the living room; the very same room she was in now, was herself and Inuyasha.

He was wearing Souta's red baseball cap and his hair streamed behind him as he fled from her. Kagome's outreached hand was forever frozen in time. He was turned and looking at her over his shoulder, his mouth open in mocking laughter. They were fighting about something small and now she couldn't recall what. The situation had escalated from fighting to some impromptu game of tag.

Kagome turned the page and saw the eighteen year old version of herself with Hojo at a formal school dance. He was so skinny his suit didn't fit quite right. Kagome's hair was beyond scary and her dress dated. She made a mental note to hide the album before Ayumi found it and had flyers made. Hojo held her hand and smiled at the camera. She remembered what he'd said just before the flash.

"It doesn't matter how horrible or cheesy this stupid dance is. You finally let me catch you."

Kagome made a face then plastered on the expected smile for the camera. "What the heck do you mean I let you catch me?"

He took her arm. "You were everything I'd ever wanted. Elusive, mysterious and no other girl in school can hold a candle to the way you turn everything into your own private joke."

Kagome frowned, she wasn't certain these qualities were complimentary. "Hojo…?" Then the camera man asked if they were ready so she smiled brightly.

He grinned that perfect way that people who spent years in braces do. "I've always wanted to be on the inside of your secret world."

_FLASH!_

And now the moment was forever preserved, Kagome's expression was muddled from Hojo's words and the brilliant flash.

Kagome flipped the page and saw a photo her mom had snapped of them sitting under the God tree. They were seniors in college. Hojo's hair was long and his tiny round glasses added a kick to his hip, non-conformist persona. She remembered those glasses, the ones she'd asked him to leave on during sex.

Her hair was long in the front and short in the back, run through with magenta highlights. She'd paid her art major roommate to do it. She lay back on the grass in her jeans. Her tiny pink shirt rode up exposing the white skin of her belly and a temporary tattoo she'd applied the day before.

Hojo leaned over her giving her a fast kiss. His long red hair brushed her shoulders. They'd just announced their engagement and Ayumi had asked for a picture. Her eyes were closed and she remembered the burn of his unshaven cheek against hers.

The next pages were all wedding photos. Kagome's hair was down to her shoulders and Hojo's was cut short above his ears. She'd cried the day he'd cut his hair. She'd braided it before the cut and kept the braid tied in a ribbon. She still had it somewhere in her dresser. But the short hair cut was necessary for job interviews.

In each continuing picture they were just a bit older and farther apart. However the picture at Ayumi's birth was another story. Hojo was slightly green but proud. Kagome was; well honestly she still didn't want to think about how bad she looked. A woman was allowed some false dignity after all.

Kagome already knew the girls' pictures by heart and each toothless smile brought another stab of guilt for a deed she'd yet to even commit. She slammed the photo album shut and slid it in the drawer under her coffee table. She lay back and crossed her arms over her chest contemplating her supposed crime.

Hojo had a point. He'd never know and hell would freeze over before she'd tell him but he was right. Kagome lived in a dream world that she shut everyone else out of. How unfair was it that her dreams chased her just when she'd finally washed her hands of them? In the last temptation of Christ, had the devil pursued him so?

Kagome shook her head, she wasn't entirely sure as she wasn't Christian. She was the shrine maiden. Or matron as it was, a married woman, respectable mother and member of the community. Not the woman who was involved in a hit and run collusion with an innocent mailbox. Not a woman who drank herself half to death than fell down an old well, broke her ankle than had to wait for the fire department to rescue her.

She made ginger cookies for the girls to take to school. She ironed Hojo's shirts…okay that was a lie but she did drop them off at the cleaners. That should count for something…right? She kept the books and made sure the bills were paid. She was there for him twice a week or when ever the _mood _struck. This was not a woman who took a hanyou lover.

Kagome smiled at this absurd notion. What divorce court judge would believe that one, a half yokai lover? She smirked.

There was no justification for her intentions. Even if Hojo were unfaithful was she no better than him? Did it really matter when she'd already committed the crime a hundred times in her mind?

But then when was the last time she'd harbored those thoughts? Truthfully it had been years. So maybe her guilt was lighter than she let on.

When was the last time she'd done anything for herself? A new pair of shoes, an outfit or a hair cut even? But sex was much more than the bending of a credit card. Once again she realized the pointlessness of the situation. Even if she agreed to have Inuyasha it wouldn't be enough for him. He wanted her to go back with him and raise that changeling he was passing off as a child. Kagome's fingertips ran down the curve of her belly.

_InuTaro._

She could've easily given him a son. But not now, she'd had her tubes tied after Miya. They had two children so it seemed ridiculous not to do it. Kagome wondered if Inuyasha got his way what his reaction would be to the news that now his Kagome was almost as barren as Kikyo. Well not quite but she had no plans of reversing the operation so she might as well be.

Kagome's temples throbbed at the thought of another child especially _that _one, Taro. Surly she hadn't done anything in a past life bad enough to deserve him.

The kitchen door opened and Kagome was reminded she'd forgotten to close it, a bad habit for a woman who lived in Tokyo.

She heard the click as it shut and the popping of a lock. _All these years and he's finally learned how to shut a door behind himself. Mom would have been so proud._

Kagome waited on the couch half drunk in her own thoughts. She turned her head towards the window and saw it was past sunset. He was good to his word. But then he'd always come for her as promised. It was only that last time that he let her down.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway. His hair was wet and hung down his shoulders in long silver ropes. Apparently it was raining and she'd missed it. "Kagome?"

She raised her eyes to his.

He rubbed his hands on the sleeves of his kimono, uncertain what to say next. Kagome sat up and saw his face twisted with confusion.

She decided to break the ice and go first. "Inuyasha, I've loved you ever since the moment I saw you and I'll love you to the day I die. There's nothing that will ever change that. Three years after you left me, you were still the only reason I had to get up every morning."

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened. "Kagome…"

"Wait." She lifted her hand. "I've grown up and my girls are the reason I get up now. Whatever we'll have it will be here and now. There is no future for us. I cannot go back with you."

He glanced at the floor. She watched the rise and fall of his chest and realized she could deny him nothing. Inuyasha took an tentative step towards her and the sound of his barefoot echoed in the room. Time was slowing to the consistency of honey.

Kagome stood and faced the man who was her mythic first love. Her biggest fear was now the experience would fall short of her expectations but the beat of her heart against her ribcage told her otherwise. She opened her arms and felt a bit like the famous armless statue of Venus.

Inuyasha stopped in mid step when he realized the terms she just laid down. He protested, "I don't know…what if after this I want more?"

Kagome said simply, "I love you but I can't do this anymore. This is all I have to give. Either you want it or you don't."


	7. Pieces of You

_Chapter Seven: Pieces of You _

Inuyasha's heart was pulled in so many directions. "Kagome…all those years I ago, I made a mistake…"

Kagome looked away and dragged a hand through her mussed hair. Her voice was a faint whisper. "No you didn't."

"Yeah you're right," he answered then muttering under his breath, "as usual". As much as it pained him to admit it, he knew she was never meant for his world.

Kagome frowned at this but then gave into a slow smile. "Haven't changed much have you?"

"Just for the worst." He sat on the leather ottoman facing Kagome, leaning forward towards her with his hands on his knees staring at the floor.

"But what I did… was the hardest thing I've ever done. Kikyo wasn't meant to stay; she was never long for this world. I guess someone as holy and unattached as she was will always have an early calling. And you were never supposed to be there. Those girls of yours wouldn't have been born back there…life is brutal…it's not like here…" His voice dropped off, _why am I telling her what she already knows?_

Kagome said nothing. Ayumi was a breach birth and eight weeks premature; Kagome lost a dangerous amount of blood and today this was hard but manageable. In the Feudal era it was certain death. After all even Sesshomaru's hated sword of life was fallible. It didn't always fulfill it's promise of wringing life from the edge of death. Rumor had it that Kagura had learned this the hard way.

Kagome's lust drained from her body leaving behind only fatigue. "What we do now?"

He gave a low cynical laugh, "To hell if I know. I've never been able to figure that one out."

She touched her fingertips to his cheek. Inuyasha looked up, met her eyes and put his hand over hers. "You have more than you realize Inuyasha. You have a son."

His eyes brightened, "Yeah I do, and he's a great kid…" Inuyasha paused after these words; after all they were sitting in the middle of his son's destructive handiwork. "I need to be there for him and teach him more."

She nodded. "And you are always welcome back here, once you have Taro under control."

Inuyasha dropped his eyes and shook his head. "Kagome you are too much sometimes."

She tossed back, "What is _that _supposed to mean?" And for a moment it felt like old times.

He leaned back in the chair and answered nonchalantly, "All you ever do is give. Sometimes too much giving is selfish." He raised his voice unexpectedly, "Ya ain't a fucking martyr! So drop the act."

Kagome stood with her hands clenched in fists, her arms by her sides intending to yell down at him. But she stopped, raised her brows then shrugged. "Maybe you're right."

Inuyasha's expression of shock was priceless and Kagome regret not knowing where the digital camera was. "Can you repeat whatever it is you just said?" He held a clawed hand up to his fuzzy ear. "I missed that."

She knew damn well he'd heard her perfectly, after all his hearing was so keen he could probably hear her heart beating. She yelled in her loudest voice and was amused when she saw him wince. _Serves ya right._ "I SAID, I THINK YOU ARE RIGHT!"

He screwed up his face and looked away, "Gods Kagome! Say it don't spray it." Inuyasha held a hand over his face in mock panic.

Kagome ignored his ridiculous gesture and sat back down. _I know he learned that one from Souta. _"I do think too much. I should just ask Hojo what's going on."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "What the fuck? Is he hurting you?" His hand itched to lay pain on a certain flimsy excuse of a mortal husband.

She decided to be honest. "He's been, well busy and yesterday I got this call. It really looked like he might have another woman."

He reached for her putting both hands on Kagome's shoulders. "No. Let me help… This can't be how I leave you. You can still come back with me. I still care so much…"

Kagome sniffled, "I know. But I've no solid proof of this and it's my fault for letting us drift apart. He's a good man."

Inuyasha muttered, "Yeah whatever. If you say so."

"We will work through this and I will do whatever I have to. But you're right Inuyasha. It's time to stop playing the victim and take charge."

He was impressed. She'd gotten all of that from what he'd said? His chest puffed up slightly, he was wiser than he'd realized. He looked on his Kagome with new eyes. She was older but still a vision. But she was so damned tired and thin. He knew she ate. Hell he'd seen her eat, but it never seemed to stick to her.

Inuyasha stood and offered her his hand. Kagome looked up at him. "Kagome… let me get you in bed."

Her face flushed as her eyes widened. "You changed you mind?"

He leered at her. "I'd love that but I haven't changed my mind. I meant you look like so…tired." He crossed his arms and held his nose in the air, the way he used to whenever he caught her in the wrong, as though he was offended she'd questioned his honorable intentions.

Kagome was almost disappointed. Was it possible to be flooded with both relief and disappointment at the same time? "Okay."

Then she added, "Cause you do realize, such flattery will get you nowhere."

He took her hand and they climbed the creaky old stairs. She realized he was leading her to her old room and she had to pull him towards the master bedroom door. "No that's Ayumi's now."

"Oh." He's almost forgotten about the girls. She pushed open the one door he'd never entered, the one leading to the master bedroom.

Inuyasha swept Kagome up in his arms and deposited her in the middle of her unmade bed. The one she shared with Hojo. He pulled off his outer red fire rat kimono jacket, wrapped her in it and slipped in beside her.

Kagome lifted her head as his arm slid under it and he pulled her against his chest. His lips pressed briefly to the back of her neck. "Try and get some sleep. I'll stay with you."

"Inuyasha?" _Why? Why are you doing this?_

He hushed her and she gave in and closed her eyes. "Thank you, for understanding."

Kagome fell over the edge into sleep and heard in the distance the soft whisper. "I've always loved you too…stupid wench."

* * *

---- 

Hojo stood at the bus station waiting for the other passengers to depart so he could climb on and find a seat. The car he'd driven to the airport Friday afternoon was still in its rented parking space. When Hojo tried the ignition, the engine sputtered and refused to turn over. He noticed the gas gauge, that had read full when he left the car, now displayed a big red E for empty.

_Damnit! _Someone had stolen his gas, just siphoned it from the tank. Probably in broad daylight under right under the rent a cop's nose. He called airport security and was told it would take the best part of two hours before they could assist him. That's when he decided to take the bus. Hojo hated traveling. It meant staying in strange hotels and time away from his girls and Kagome.

He held his trusty carry on bag in one hand and a long thin box under his other arm. The contents of the box was priceless and after he'd been forced to check it at the luggage counter; he'd spent the whole flight chewing his nails, a habit Kagome detested, worried they'd lose the box. But now he was climbing the steps to the bus, the box held securely under his arm.

* * *

---  
Hokkaido, the new senior advisor to the partners of Hojo's firm, was a great collector of antiques and all sorts of miscellaneous history. 

He saw the framed pictures carefully arranged on Hojo's desk and found the young man's wife to be beautiful and his girls a mischievous kind of adorable.

Hojo never hesitated to do whatever the company asked of him and Hokkaido knew his family suffered for it. As thanks for Hojo's latest idea, one that saved the company well over five million dollars, Hokkaido decided to present Hojo with a gift from his private collection. It was a true honor and even though he'd only know Hojo a short time, he knew of no other man he'd rather bestow it on.

In all honesty the relic was damaged. It was scratched and it's blade well beyond any amount of sharpening. The museums had declined it; they already had walls of such items from the same time period all in pristine condition.

Hokkaido was getting older and the pleasure of ownership wasn't what it used to be. He now enjoyed giving more than receiving. Hokkaido was ecstatic to learn Hojo was living in the Higurashi shrine as he owned a relic from the Shrine's distant path. He waited until Hojo had successful secured the client's contract and presented it to him.

"Thank you Hokkaido-sama …you have no idea what this will mean to my wife. She's the keeper of the shrine's history." The broken and dull sword lay reverently across the young man's open palms.

Hokkaido smiled and felt the seal of his false teeth almost give…_all day hold, what a crock_! "Wonderful. I am glad to know this will be treasured and not under glass or in a dusty box where no one will appreciate it"

* * *

---- 

Hojo took his seat on the bus and held the box between his knees.

The bus arrived at the shrine twenty minutes later and once again he hauled both his luggage and the box down the narrow bus aisle then down the steps. Once his feet touched the sidewalk at the foot of the shrine steps, he knew he'd done the right thing.

It amazed him how quickly the shrine had become home to him. The apartments they'd lived before were nice but this was a true home. It had character and everywhere he looked brought to mind some long forgotten memory. Kagome when she'd be so frequently sick back in Junior high and he'd come to visit her; and their wedding, which had been held in the garden.

Today he was so glad to be back, even that creepy God tree was a welcome sight. Kagome loved that tree though he wasn't sure why. It gave him the willies but he'd never admit it. It was embarrassing; a grown man apprehensive about a simple tree but it spoke to him in a way that he was afraid to hear. The tree called to Hojo, inviting him to climb it branches and give in to a simple embrace of it's trunk. It reminded more of a woman than a tree and when he stared at for long periods of time he felt as though he'd done something wrong.

Today Hojo smiled at the tree and noticed it lacked some of it's usual foreboding. He passed the well house and found the door open. It swung freely in the wind, slamming against the side of the tiny house.

Hojo frowned, _That's odd, she hates that stupid well. _He picked up his pace now anxious to see his family. The front door was locked, and he thought that was a good sign.

He pulled out his keys and let himself into the kitchen. The cupboard doors hung crocked from bent hinges. _What the hell?_

He stepped into the living room and his heart climbed from his chest to his throat where it began beating wildly. The place was a wreck. All the furniture was shredded. DVDs were strewn across the carpet and the curtains lay in a puddle in the floor. One heavy wooden chair lay on its side. _The girl's aren't strong enough to do this. _

He strained listening for any sign of his family and heard nothing. _Oh shit, we've been robbed. The door was locked so maybe he's still here._ Hojo saw a brown, leather bag lying in the floor at his feet.

_Kagome's purse…she's here still here, somewhere. _

Hojo never owned a gun or any kind of weapon. He wasn't fond of them and there was always the fear the girls would find it. Today he regretted this decision. His hand fumbled as he picked up the phone and heard no dial tone. He began reaching for his cell when he hard a crash upstairs.

_No time for the phone…I've gotta act now._

He only had one item that could even remotely pass as weapon. He picked up the box and began ripping at the packing tape. _Please __Hokkaido-sama forgive me for this but my family is more important than any ancient antique. _

Once the box was open he turned it upside down and out slid the worn hilt of the battered katana sword. Even in the waning light of the afternoon sun, the sword was obviously damaged past the point of repair. Hopefully whoever was upstairs with his wife wouldn't realize this.

Hojo pulled the sword free and tossed aside its box. He held it in one hand as he quietly edged up the stairs. The hilt was unnaturally warm as if he'd been holding it for hours. And it was surprisingly light. He glanced at the blade noticing it was much thicker than he'd remembered. He had no time to examine the sword because every moment counted. He just barely heard the sounds of footsteps, over the pounding of his own heart.

He reached the foot of the steps and peered cautiously around the door into the bedroom. Kagome lay across the bed, her black hair in a pool over the unmade covers. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or injured. Hojo took a deep breath and charged into the room brandishing the sword.

"Where are you? Show yourself now!"

The bedroom window stood open and the bamboo blinds blew in the breeze.

Kagome sighed and sat up rubbing her head mumbling. "Inuyasha put that away…" Then she blinked and saw her husband holding the glowing Tetsusaiga. Waves of heat fell from the blade and even across the room she felt it on her skin. "Hojo? Where did you find that…?"

He rushed to her, oblivious of the change in the katana. "Are you okay? Is someone here?"

Kagome didn't have to look, to know Inuyasha was gone. The sheets beside her were cool. She looked down and was surprised to see she was still wrapped in his red haori. "I'm fine, I just fell down and needed to rest."

"Have you been downstairs?"

She nodded, "Yeah. some kid vandalized our living room."

"Have you called the cops?" Hojo's free hand ran down her right arm and he rejoiced in finding her unharmed.

Kagome frowned, "No, not yet. I didn't feel good."

Hojo dropped the sword, sat beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. He pressed his nose into her hair. "Gods I'm so glad you're okay. For a moment there…"

He noticed the fire rat haori. "Is that a costume for the girls?"

She shook her head. "I found it, it's very old."

"I love the red, it's great." He held it in his hands then passed it back to her.

Kagome remembered the reason for her headache. "We need to talk."

Hojo's heart fell, nothing good had ever happened after a woman uttered those three words. "Yeah?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why did you book a room at that fancy roykan without me?" Even the sight of the glowing sword and its implications weren't enough to make her forget his possible betrayal.

Hojo frowned and asked, "How did you find out about that?"

Kagome's blood began to slow in her veins, _so it was true._ "The credit card company called to verify the purchase." She said it softly looking away from his face.

Hojo cursed under his breath, "Damn it! You weren't supposed to find out about that."

"Find out what Hojo? What the hell is going on here?" She balled the coarse red material of Inuyasha's haori in her fist.

He said simply, "Our tenth anniversary. It was a surprise."

"What?" Kagome stared at him.

Hojo took her hands in his, "On the plane the other day I realized how far we've drifted apart. Hell, some days I don't even talk to you. You're in bed when I get home and I'm gone by the time you wake up. I've left raising the girls on your shoulders. You organize everything."

Hojo studied Kagome's shiny face and took a deep breath, "I'd die without you but I've been neglecting you. We can't go on this way, so I'm making changes. We are going out more often and I'm starting it off with a week's vacation. Just you and me, no girls, no work just us. It'll be like those road trips we took back in college. Except now we aren't dirt poor."

She shamed her self by breaking down into uncontrollable tears. "You still love me…"

He was confused. "I've never stopped. What did you think there was someone else?"

Kagome glanced away and Hojo laughed. "There will never be anyone else for me. Even if you died I don't think I could let you go." For some reason Kikyo's face flashed though Kagome's head. Then a rush of horror followed. _What did I almost do? Oh thank the Gods Inuyasha pulled back. I was so close…to throwing everything away._ _How could I have known I've always had everything I've ever wanted right here?_

Guilt rained down on her and she decided to focus on something besides her mistake. "Where did you get that sword?"

Hojo picked up the battered katana from the floor. It was once again scratched and beaten. "It was a gift from Hokkaido-sama. It supposedly belonged to the Inu protector of this shrine. The one you told me about. Hokkaido-samahad it in his collection and wanted it to go back home to the shrine where it belongs, with you."

Kagome ran her fingers across the dull blade. It was the same sword she'd pulled free from the stone inside the bones of Inuyasha's great yokai father. She remembered feeling like King Arthur for a moment until she saw the cruel determination in Sesshomaru's eyes and was filled with a fear that locked her knees beneath her. It was amazing to hold it in her hands once again and know it was hers. Maybe it was always meant to belong to her.

Hojo surprised her by knocking the sword from her hands. It fell to the wooden floor where it landed with a _clang_! The man Kagome knew wouldn't have carelessly tossed aside his sword or a relic. She was intrigued in a way she hadn't felt in years.

He pressed his lips to her throat and nipped gently. Kagome responded by wrapping her arms around his necks.

Hojo whispered against her skin, "You are my Goddess and I intend to see you worshipped accordingly."

Kagome laughed and let him press her down into the mattress, "Why wait?"

* * *

--- 

Three hours later Hojo took the damaged sedan to pick up Ayumi and Miya, leaving Kagome to repair the lock on the well house.

The brisk short walk to the well house was nothing. Now that she knew all of the well's secrets and the depths of her own heart, there was no reason to dread the tiny house. Kagome opened the door and stepped inside. Her sandals smacked against the cool wooden plank floor and she wasn't surprised to see a silver haired man perched on the well's edge.

Inuyasha was staring into the well, his head hung forward, his long hair lying hiding his expression.

Kagome cleared her throat and held out her hands. He looked up and saw she was holding his red haori, freshly laundered and folded.

He shook his head at the sight of his precious red armor. "Keep it."

She smiled bravely, "I don't need this anymore, but you will. What will you do when it rains?"

He snorted, "I'm only half human, I ain't afraid of the rain."

"I know you're not." Kagome answered softly and remembered Hojo never carried an umbrella either. Inuyasha leaned forward and accepted his red outer coat and she was relieved.

Inuyasha pulled on his haori and turned to face the well with his back to Kagome. "Kinda funny isn't it?"

She pushed a loose strand of hair away from her eyes, "What is it Inuyasha?"

His head tilted up as he studied the ceiling. "This whole mess… All those years you kept telling me what you wanted. And I couldn't see past my own nose."

Inuyasha dropped his head and hid his hands in his long red sleeves. "Now I know how it feels to be pushed aside…"

He swung around to face her, "Damnit Kagome, I never knew it hurt this bad. Why didn't you ever tell me?" His face was tear stained and Kagome's breath slowed. This was the second time she'd ever seen him cry.

"I did tell you but you didn't want to listen." It was all she could say. The she sighed, "But this isn't about revenge. Please don't think that."

His golden eyes sparked when they met hers, "I know you too well to think that."

Kagome lowered her chin, "Thank you." She reached for his hand but he held it at his side refusing her touch. Inuyasha, don't you see? This isn't an ending it's only the beginning. I wished I'd known that when you chose Kikyo, then I wouldn't have wasted all that time."

"Kagome, I'm so sorry…"

She pressed her fingertips to his lips and hushed him, "You are alone now, but it won't always be that way. Please know this, in the future we get it right. I can only hope that's enough for you now. But fourteen years ago, you made the right decision. Thank you so much for that."

She dropped her hand and waited for his answer.

He said nothing.

Then he lifted a black brow. "It's that stupid husband of yours isn't it?"

A lump formed in Kagome's throat so she just nodded.

Inuyasha groaned and shook his head. "Fucking hell, I should've kicked his ass when I had the chance years ago…"

He stomped his bare heel into the ground then suddenly looked up at Kagome. "Did you hate Kikyo this much?"

Her heart clenched and she answered honestly, "Only when she was touching you."

He grinned feeling oddly satisfied, "Be happy and safe Kagome."

Kagome's soul lifted at the sight of his sincere smile. "Walk with the Gods Inuyasha."

He gave her one last long look, the breeze lifted his hair back from neck and his eyes flashed. Then with one great yokai leap he was down the well and gone from her world.

Kagome sat on the wood steps and rested her chin on her knuckles trying to come to terms with the last three days. A soft knock came at the well house door.

"Room for one more?"

She answered, "Yes."

Hojo sat beside her and in silence they watched the well. He lifted his arm, wrapped it around her shoulder and pulled her to him. "You know I'm glad I never gave up on you."

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You couldn't have given up on me; I'm in your blood. It's fate.

Hojo laughed and kissed the top of her head, "I've always thought so."

_Fin!_

* * *

Notes: 

**Please, please please… DON'T HATE ME.**

I wanted to write something where Inuyasha had the tables turned on him. He was chasing Kagome and for once the choice was hers to make. Of course here it was an adult choice and she almost faltered and chose sex but the real point was Inuyasha wanted Kagome but she refused him. She had a prior commitment and wanted the best of both men very much the same way Inuyasha is already committed to Kikyo and wants the best of both girls.

The original ending had nothing to do with sex. Inuyasha throws his heart on the line and Kagome chose Hojo. The choice pays off when she discovered Hojo never betrayed her.

Sometimes I don't think Inuyasha realizes what he puts Kagome through. But because I had some inkling how angry everyone would be if Kagome choose Hojo over Inuyasha I threw in an extra twist where Hojo was the reincarnation of Inuyasha albeitstill his own person.So don't hate me, please!

GUESS WHAT!

**IZ THE HEDGEHOG'S HOLIDAY CARD IS UP FOR ALL TO SEE!** Just stop by my profile and hit my website. In the next few hours there will also be a direct link to the card from my profile. It's our way of thanking you for reading :o) If you've ever wondered just **what Iz looks like** here is your chance to find out.


End file.
